Дуэйн Данэм
Дуэйн Роберт Данэм ( ) — североамериканский монтажёр и режиссёр. Биография Дуэйн Данэм родился 17 ноября 1952 года в округе Лос-Анджелес (штат Калифорния, США). Учился в средней школе имени Дэвида Старра Джордана в Лонг-Бич (Калифорния). В 1972-1975 годах учился в Университете штата Калифорния в Сан-Франциско, где получил степень бакалавра в области кино, сценарного мастерства, режиссуры и монтажа. thumb|left|240px|Дуэйн Данэм в костюме Бобы Фетта Данэм снял фильмы «Дорога домой: Невероятное путешествие» и «Маленькие великаны» . Он также снял несколько телевизионных фильмов для «Disney Channel», среди которых «Хэллоуинтаун», «Сын русалки», «К старту готов», «Двойная команда», «Звёздная трасса», «Тигриный рейс» и «Поверь в чудо». thumb|220px|Дуэйн Данэм среди монтажёров фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар» Данэм также был монтажёром таких фильмов как «Новые американские граффити» (в титрах не указан), «Дикие сердцем», «Черри-2000», «Синий бархат», «Скверный сезон» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». За свою работу над телесериалом «Твин Пикс» в 1990 году Данэм выиграл премию «Эмми»«Outstanding Single-Camera Editing for a Series». Личная жизнь С 3 сентября 1983 года женат на Жанет Луис Янг, у них двое детей. Работы по «Звёздным войнам» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» (1980) — помощник монтажёра * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (1983) — монтажёр * «From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga» (1983) — монтажёр * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» ** «Стремление к миру» — режиссёр ** «Водная война» — режиссёр thumb|left|240px|Дуэйн Данэм (справа) перед парадом в Сан-Ансельмо Во время предварительной работы над Эпизодом V постановщик фильма Рорман Рейнольдс попросил Данема стать моделью для «обкатки» костюма суперштурмовика, который позднее стал охотником за головами Бобой Феттом. Данэм снимался в этом костюме (на который ещё не была нанесена серо-зелёная окраска) в экранных тестах 28 июня 1978 года, }} а также в уже окрашенном варианте участвовал в параде на карнавале в Сан-Ансельмо 24 сентября 1978 года. Спустя много лет, когда онснимал эпизод «Стремление к миру», вышел выпуск журнала «Star Wars Insider», в котором была напечатана его фотография в костюме Фетта. После этого сотрудники «Lucasfilm» выстроились в очередь, чтобы Данхэм подписал им этот журнал. Фильмография Режиссёр thumb|170px|Бен Бёртт и Дуэйн Данэм на тестовых съёмках * «Твин Пикс» / Twin Peaks (1990) (телесериал) (эпизоды 2, 11, 18) * «Дорога домой: Невероятное путешествие» / Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * «Маленькие великаны» / Little Giants (1994) * «Запредельные истории: Правда или вымысел» / Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1997) (телесериал) * «Хэллоуинтаун» / Halloweentown (1998) (телефильм) * «Сын русалки» / The Thirteenth Year (1999) (телефильм) * «Санта и Пит» / Santa and Pete (1999) (телефильм) * «К старту готов» / Ready to Run (2000) (телефильм) * «Двойная команда» / Double Teamed (2002) (телефильм) * «Звёздная трасса» / Right on Tracl (2003) (телефильм) * «Тигриный рейс» / Tiger Cruise (2004) (телефильм) * «Поверь в чудо» / Now You See It… (2005) (телефильм) Монтажёр * «Новые американские граффити» / More American Graffiti (1979) (в титрах не указан) * «Скверный сезон» / The Mean Season (1985) * «Синий бархат» / Blue Velvet (1986) * «Черри-2000» / Cherry 2000 (1987) * «Дикие сердцем» / Wild at Heart (1990) * «Твин Пикс» / Twin Peaks (1990) (телесериал) * «К-11» / K-11 (2011) * «Твин Пикс» / Twin Peaks (2017) (телесериал) Источники thumb|200px|Дуэйн Данэм с фигуркой белого Бобы Фетта * }} * The Making of The Empire Strikes Back * Создание «Возвращения джедая» * * * * * Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Официальный сайт Dunham Productions, Inc. (архив) * * * Дуэйн Данэм в LinkedIn * Дуэйн Данэм на сайте Nerf-herders Anonymous * Meet Boba Fett: Initial 1978 Boba Fett Costume Screentest * Star Wars 40th with Marcia Lucas and Duwayne Dunham Категория:Родившиеся в 1952 году Категория:Производственный персонал «Звёздных войн» Категория:Актёры «Звёздных войн»